


It Probably Matters

by The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount
Summary: Takuto takes a look into Zenkichi's past to find out about the food he likes.A VERY short one shot for the second day, trying to explore the possibility of me writing happy stuff.
Relationships: Hasegawa Zenkichi/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Maruki Week 2020





	It Probably Matters

Zenkichi was spending more and more time at the police station, during the short hours that he spent at home, he kept talking about a promotion. Takuto had requested early shifts at the café so he could bring some food and fresh clothes to Zenkichi after work and then drop by to make sure Akane was alright.

“I’m worried my dad is falling into his old ways again…” Akane sounded depressed. It was almost 9:00 PM and Takuto knew she was about to begin her livestream. 

“What do you mean, Akane?”

“Last year… he would spend a lot of time at the station and we would barely talk. I would even call him ‘Zenkichi’ or say really awful stuff to him.”

“Was that because he would be out all day?”

“Yeah… and because he never seemed to be able to do something to investigate mom’s death…”

“Well, that’s definitely something. I know Zenkichi has been working hard but I didn’t know about last year. Don’t worry. We can talk to him during the weekend. He told me he would be done with this sometime soon.”

“But what if he’s just… neglecting us?”

“He’s working hard to give you a better life, Akane. Perhaps he needs to be better at communicating it. I will ask him when he gets home, alright?”

“Sure…”

“Hey Akane… I was wondering. Did your mother cook for you two?”

“Sometimes. She wasn’t a great cook but she made the effort because dad loved her cooking. Yours was better than hers, though. She had a cookbook from my grandma at their wedding but she never got the amounts right.”

“Do… do you know if the cookbook is somewhere around here?”

“Yeah, it should be in the storage downstairs. I can help you look for it tomorrow.”

“Sure. Now, drink that smoothie and get ready for your livestream! Are you playing with Takano-kun tonight?”

“Yes!” She answered brightly.

***

When Takuto spent the night at Zenkichi’s, he managed to squeeze in some time to sleep before he came in. He calculated the time, so he would have a cup of tea ready for him. 

“Hey Takuto… Were you waiting for me?”

“I was. I wanted to kiss you goodnight when you got home.”

“It’s late. I’m sorry I made you wait.”

“It’s fine,” Takuto said, kissing Zenkichi’s forehead. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know if I’m getting the promotion.” Zenkichi looked worried. “Not that I care but…”

“You have been working harder than anyone. Let’s get you to bed, Zen…”

Once in bed, Zenkichi fell asleep quickly before Takuto could ask:

“Hey, did you like when Aoi cooked for you?”

The response came in the form of a sleepy mumble.

“Not really. I like your pasta though.” And then he hogged the covers.

***

The following afternoon, Akane showed up with a book.

“Here’s it.” She said. “It’s all dusty. I also brought up some pictures of mom and dad’s wedding in case you wanted to look at them.”

“Thank you! I hope it doesn’t bother Zenkichi…”

“I brought them up. I really wanted you to see them. He was very handsome in that fancy kimono.”

“He is still very handsome.” Takuto said.

“By the way…” Akane said. “Hitsumabushi, that’s how my dad likes his unagi.”

“Oh… so unagi?”

“Yeah, the cookbook has everything you might need although I can’t seem to cook as well as my grandmother.”

“Hmmm, I will definitely look into it.”

“And also…” Akane stopped. “I’ve been meaning to ask this… do you really love my dad?”

Takuto blushed.

“You do a lot of weird things… I mean not weird. You go out of your way to make him happy even when he is absent like this.”

“I love him. He is really special to me.” Takuto smiled, looking at Zenkichi’s nervous grin on his wedding day. “He is strange and may have issues expressing what he feels but I’m happy when he is with me and I’m happy I get to be part of your family every single day.”

“Well, we better prepare something for him on Friday. That’s when he said this will be over.”

“We sure do.”

***

Takuto requested Friday and Saturday off from the café. Akane joined him at the market and they went shopping to prepare dinner. During the whole stroll, Takuto asked a bit more of questions about Zenkichi and Akane tried to recall her happiest moments with her father. They arrived at home and cooked a few pieces together and then she started baking a dessert with apples. Takuto was impressed she was so eager to bake something and quietly smiled, because she was caring, even loving when it came to his father. Then they both changed into fancier clothes to receive Zenkichi.

By 10:00 they noticed he was already very late.

Takuto called him. He didn’t show until 11:00

“Hey… I’m sorry I…”

Akane ran to him and gave him a hug. “Congratulations, dad! On the promotion, I mean.”

“Ah… that… well…”

“What happened?”

“Well… it got cancelled. No one got promoted and I’m just… tired…”

Zenkichi looked distraught. He looked at Takuto and Akane. 

“Why are you guys dressed up?”

“Well, we thought we’d made something special for you, regardless.” Takuto said. “Have a seat. Akane did a great job too.”

“You… you made Hitsumabushi…? How did you know?”

“Akane told me… and she gave me this.” Takuto showed the cookbook. “Aoi and your grandmother made some notes about what you liked.”

“You... This is amazing.” Zenkichi looked at the table and then at Takuto. “I just… I didn’t know you would put so much effort into making something like this.”

Akane smiled.

“It was Takuto’s idea. He made all of this on his own. No guarantee it’s gonna be delicious like grandma’s but he did his best.”

“And Akane baked a wonderful apple pie.” Takuto said. “I didn’t want to bring anything from the café. Pretty sure Akane’s is better.”

“You two… Thank you, but I didn’t do a lot to deserve this.”

“Nonsense. Enjoy. We already heated this twice.” Takuto smiled as Zenkichi made a surprised face after taking a bite from the unagi.

“Oh dear…”

“Is it bad?”

“It’s just like my mother’s… but it has something of Aoi… but it tastes of something you would cook.” Zenkichi ate a little faster. “How did you know this was something I like?”

“I guess it’s something that probably matters.” He said with a smile.

The three of them spent a pleasant evening eating together and telling stories. For the very first time in years for Takuto, reality was better than the ideals in his head.


End file.
